If Only
by Creme de la Kri
Summary: What if Hisana never died? She had just been sent, by Byakuya's comand, to the country. What happens if she returns? .ByakuyaxHisana. .rated T. .Takes place during beginning of Soul Society Sneak Entry Arc in the anime.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One – Returning Home**_

_**Author's Note: This is my first Bleach fanfiction, so yeah…And, Hisana didn't die growls at Tite Kubo for making Byakuya all alone but, yeah. This takes place right at the beginning of the Soul Society Arc, end of the first one. Where Renji and Byakuya take Rukia back…Thanks Shanny for betaing…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, I wouldn't have killed off Hisana in the first place. Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**_

Hisana's favorite time of the year was now – spring time. She had been sick for five years, which, in comparison to her life time – almost immortal, it was, was very short. She aged, but she did not age like humans. For each year she was sick, Kuchiki Byakuya had forced her to stay in the country. She spent another five years with his cousin, because Kuchiki Amaya had insisted. She could not refuse. Fifteen years, she had been gone from him.

Fifteen years was a long time. Hisana was sure that she had not changed, but Byakuya - that was a different story. The only visible difference on Hisana was her hair. From the shoulder length she had set off with, it grew to her middle-back. She was hugging her haori that Byakuya had given to her as a birthday present the first year they were married close to her. Underneath that, she was wearing the traditional Shinigami grab. She had her sword fastened to the side of it, Seishuku Harou.

The woman, Aimi, who was walking next to her, was not providing much conversation. She kept inquiring about Byakuya, and that made Hisana slightly annoyed. Everyone knew about Byakuya, and this woman is no different from all the rest of the women in the First District. Even people in Inuzuri knew about him. Why did she suddenly ask about him? Hisana was already uncomfortable enough, after fifteen years of not seeing her husband.

Hisana sighed, fingering her sword. The first thing she would do was go to his office and tell him that she was back. Having Byakuya as her captain may not have been the wisest move she made, but she would not complain. He was a great captain, and she was still his wife.

"I hope everything works out with you and Kuchiki-sama," Aimi supplied.

"There is nothing to work out," Hisana said curtly. "Byakuya-sama and I are perfectly fine. It was only because my health was failing, that I have been gone for so long."

"Well, he may have found another," Aimi said. Hisana chose not to reply. She walked forward, leaving Aimi behind her. She was focusing on breathing, and she bumped into a certain red-head, who was a lieutenant – Abarai Renji to be exact. He put an arm on her brace her from falling and his eyes opened wide.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" he asked, looking at her. "Aw, forgive my manners. Lieutenant Abarai Renji of the Sixth Squad," he offered, holding out a hand to shake hers. She returned the shake, looking at him. "You look familiar, but I'm sure I haven't seen you around…"

"Hai, you haven't. I've been absent the past fifteen years, but I have kept in training. Kuchiki Hisana, officer of the sixth squad," she said quietly, eyeing him.

"Kuchiki Hisana?" he asked. "You look a lot like Kuchiki Rukia…Are you two sisters?"

"Kuchiki Rukia?" she questioned.

"Hai – Kuchiki-taichou's sister. She was from Inuzuri, and for some reason he adopted her into the family," he said.

"Byakuya-sama," she whispered, before looking up at Renji. "Do you know where Kuchiki-taichou is at the moment?"

"In his office, I believe."

"Arigato, Abarai-kun," she said, before running off in the direction of Byakuya's office. To the closed door, she said: "Kuchiki Hisana, here to see Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Come in, Hisana," Byakuya said. His voice sounded glad; as if happy she was here. Hisana walked in and went into the open arms of Byakuya. She smiled at him, letting him hold her.

"Arigato, a million times, Byakuya-sama, arigato!" she said, looking at him. He smiled down at her, looking at her.

"You are more than welcome, Hisana," he said, placing a light kiss on her lips. "Welcome back home, Hisana. It's been a long time." He kissed her again, before smelling her hair. She smelt like sakura, which was his favorite smell. She put her head in his chest, holding onto him. Her hands were inside the haori, and she was resting her head on his chest.

"It's been too long, Byakuya-sama," she said, smiling up at him. He stroked her hair, before realizing it.

"You've grown out your hair, Hisana," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "I don't know which one I like better – this, or your old one."

"So you don't hate it?" she questioned. He chuckled, before shaking his head.

"It's impossible for me to hate any part of you," he said, smiling. She smiled, looking up at him.

"Byakuya-sama, I missed you so much. If you ever force me to do that again, I will refuse, even if it costs me my life. I can't stay away from you for that long again," she said, hiding her eyes in his chest. He nodded, keeping her close.

"I promise to never force you to," Byakuya said, kissing her head. She sighed, holding onto him.

"You have work to do, Byakuya-sama, and I'm keeping you from it," she said, pulling away from the embrace. He nodded, before going to sit down. She looked at him, before nodding. "I'm going to the house, Byakuya-sama. I will see you tonight."

She quickly exited the office and walked away. She felt foolish for thinking Byakuya wouldn't love her and she was trying her hardest at the moment to force herself to relax. She sighed, walking the little ways to the Kuchiki clan house. She walked into her old room, and she sighed, looking around at everything in her room. It was exactly as she remembered it, and right outside her room was the vast garden.

The sheets were exactly as she preferred it, and her Shinigami garb was still in the closet. There was a small table in the middle of it, where she would usually practice her drawings. She was not exceptional at it, but she was good at it. She didn't have a lot of time to practice it, between Shinigami jobs she had to do. For today, Byakuya was letting her off the job, since she had just come back.

She missed this life. No, that was not it. She missed the memories of Byakuya and she had. There was laughter and there was sadness. She tried not to remember the saddest memory she had – her miscarriage. She had only got pregnant once, and she lost it. After that, she had fallen ill. She remembered lying in the garden, watching Byakuya think. He would come over to her and lay down next to her, before telling her how beautiful she was. She would smile, and he would kiss her deeply.

Hisana sighed, touching everything she could lay her hands on. She could sense that Byakuya spent a lot of time here, and it made her feel good, even after fifteen years. He used to say that his room was fit for him, but her room was the best. She smiled, tracing one of her favorite drawings. It had been done two years into their marriage. Byakuya was bent over a pile of papers, his pen still in hand. However, he faced towards the artist, a small smile on his lips. He seemed to want to say something, but it looked as if he had been silenced.

Byakuya had that one framed, much to her displeasure. It was not good enough to be framed, although it was a very good piece of artwork. But it was not that good. He would not listen, and he had it framed anyway.

Just then, a servant entered the room.

"Kuchiki-sama is not to be in right away tonight. He told me to tell you that he has to do something in the real world, and that he should be back before midnight. He also told all the servants you are not to wait for him, and you are to eat and take your bath like you would usually. He said that he did not want you to stay up, and if you did, he would be most unhappy," the young boy said, bowing.

"Arigato," she said quietly. "Please have the cooks prepare my food now, I wish to retire early. My travel has, somewhat, worn me out."

The servant nodded and scurried away. She waited, watching the moon. She wished Byakuya would be here, with her, right now, but there was nothing she could do about it. He had to be a captain, but right now she wanted her husband.

The servant entered and told her that her food was ready, and she went to the dining room, where she sat in seiza. She looked at the food, eating it slowly. She watched the patterns on the wall dance, due to the lanterns in the room. She finished her food quickly and she went to get her bath.

She got undressed with the unneeded help of her servants and quickly stepped into the warm water, which had jasmine scents in it. It was exactly as she preferred it, and for that, she thanked Byakuya. Of course, it would still be slightly difficult to get back into her old life of Shinigami, and the wife of the 28th Kuchiki Head. She would fall back into it, and she knew she would love it.

When her servant came in she bent her head forward and let her wash it. When she was done with that, she stood up and stepped out of the bathtub. Aimi grabbed her sleeping outfit, which was a white kimono, and it was very simple, which fitted her perfectly.

"Arigato," she said softly, before walking over to her futon. She pulled back the kakebuton and moufo, before slipping down into her bed. She snuggled into it, and closed her eyes, in hope of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she asleep?" Byakuya questioned Aimi at eleven o'clock that night. The young girl nodded her eyes wide. Byakuya seemed to be in an upset mood, and she didn't want to get the wrath of that mood. Hisana was, for all she knew, asleep. At least she had gone to bed and not risen, as far as she could tell.

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama," she replied, her lips barely moving. Byakuya nodded and side-stepped her, opening Hisana's door and entering it. He was ready for bed also, but he wanted to make sure his wife followed his orders. He had told her not to stay up, but he also wanted to spend time with her.

Hisana heard her husband come in and she closed her eyes. He planted a light kiss on her lips, and she opened her eyes. She smiled up at him, and touched her cheek.

"I thought I told you not to stay up," he whispered to her, sitting down on the futon. He didn't move, and kissed her forehead, pushing her hair out of the way.

"I couldn't sleep," she responded, watching him. "Are you upset?"

"As long as you didn't stay up," he paused, but Hisana shook her head.

"No, that's not what I mean. You seem troubled, why?" Byakuya shook his head. "Byakuya-sama, tell me. I don't want any secrets."

"In the morning, my sweet," he told her, kissing her once again. He got up, and left, not letting her say another word. He was regretting telling her, but it had to be done. She had to know.

--

Hisana awoke a few minutes before the sunrise, and she quickly dressed herself. That was one thing she didn't miss – having servants dress her. She felt helpless, and she hated that. Quickly, she went out into the garden. She watched the sun rise, and she smiled. She loved this time of day, especially in the spring time.

"Kuchiki Hisana-sama!" Aimi said, walking in, and not seeing her mistress in her bed. "Kuchiki Hisana-sama!" Hisana, still in the garden, did not hear her. Aimi ran and found Byakuya, and she quickly told him that his wife was missing. Byakuya wasn't so fast for nothing – he quickly shunpo'd to Hisana's room. However, when he saw that Seishuku Harou was missing, he visibly relaxed. He opened the door to the garden, and saw Hisana.

"Did you check in the garden?" he asked, looking at the servant. She shook her head, looking ashamed. "If Hisana is never in her room, check in the garden. She loves it here." Then he turned his attention to his wife. "Hisana, it is time for breakfast! I will tell you what you want to know."

Hisana turned and walked towards her husband, grabbing his hand and together they walked into the dining room. Both of them sat in seiza, and ate their breakfast.

"Last night, Abarai Renji and I were dispatched to Karakura Town, to bring back Shinigami of the Thirteenth Squad, Kuchiki Rukia. She violated Shinigami law by giving her powers to a human, and is to be held as prisoner for execution. In twenty-five days, to the Central Execution Grounds for her sentence," he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

Hisana looked down. "Byakuya-sama, can't you do anything?" she asked, still eating. She would not cry, especially when Byakuya was so calm about it. He shook his head and she got up, nodding. "I understand. Thank you very much." She got up, and went to her bedroom.

"Aimi, please pin my hair up in a bun," she requested, and in fifteen minutes, Hisana was no where to be seen in the house. She was not as skilled at shunpo as her husband, but she was as good as she could possibly get. She arrived to the prison, and told the Shinigami guard the following:

"Kuchiki Hisana wishes to see Kuchiki Rukia, death sentence prisoner," she said. She was allowed entrance, and she was led to the prison cell Rukia was being kept in. She looked at her sister, a single tear falling from her eyes.

"Kuchiki Rukia, I have only one thing to say to you. I am sorry for what I have done and I regret it. This is my last chance to apologize for what I have done."

Rukia's eyes widened as she registered who the girl in front of her was. "Hisana-nee-sama," she whispered and Hisana looked away.

"I do not deserve to be called your sister, Rukia, do not call me that," she said sharply. "I have not been your sister, at any point in my life, except while we were still living, which we are not."

"Hisana-nee-sama, it was not your fault. I do not regret it! You would have never met Byakuya-nii-sama if you kept me, and I would have never met Renji or become a Shinigami and got placed in Ukitake-taichou's squad!" Rukia said, almost shouting at her. Hisana let another tear escape.

"I left you and it was inexcusable," she stated firmly.

"As inexcusable as it was, it was done. And you cannot take it back, nee-sama!" Rukia said, glaring at her sister. "I forgive you, and that's all that should count!"

Hisana started slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Byakuya. She looked away and attempted to leave. He wrapped his arm around her waist, not allowing her to leave.

"Rukia, I want you to apologize to Hisana," Byakuya said, still holding Hisana still.

"Byakuya-sama, it is fine," she said, shaking her head.

"Now, Rukia," he growled, ignoring Hisana.

"Gomen nasai, Hisana-nee-sama," Rukia said quietly.

"It is perfectly alright, Rukia."

Rukia bowed her head to Hisana and Hisana continued trying to get away. Byakuya released her, but he tucked her arm in his elbow and kept his arm closed, keeping her close. Hisana let the tears stream down her face, and Byakuya did not once look over at her.

"Hisana, you will train with Abarai-fukutaichou today. He is to decide what placement you are – if you are good enough to be a seated officer. If he thinks you are, we will get together the seated officers and have you battle each one," Byakuya said, his voice toneless. She said nothing, knowing that he would not care about her input. He dropped her off at the training room, where Renji was warming up.

"Hisana-sama," Renji greeted. "Taichou," he said, nodding at his captain. Byakuya nodded, before leaving. Hisana looked at Renji, taking off her white haori she had been wearing. She couldn't fight with it on, and it was really not necessary. She looked at Renji, bowing towards him.

He returned the favor and the two took out their swords. The hilt, close to the hand guard, was a light cranberry, and about two centimeters down was a silver band, and after that the color darkened for about one centimeter, another silver band, then a very dark cranberry, one more silver band, and then a dark violet. The hilt finished with a piece of silver that wove in, and then out, to form the oval that was at the end of the sword. The blade was a hue of blue, like the ocean.

Renji attacked first, and she blocked him quickly. "No bloodshed, Hisana-sama. Whoever gets close enough to kill wins," he said which got a nod in return from her. She swung low, and he blocked. It was an intricate dance between the two, one that Hisana had to remember.

Block, attack, block, attack, dodge, attack, block, block, attack, block had been carved into her mind for too long for her to get. However, to respond to it fast enough was a task. She continued to fight with him, attacking. Since they were in an outside arena, Renji released his shikai.

Hisana stepped back, and she almost copied Byakuya. Their fighting styles were alike, but not identical. Byakuya was more experienced, while Hisana was trying her best to improve constantly. Her shikai also started out like Byakuya's bankai, but the elements were opposite and the commands were far apart in power level.

"Saesuru, Seishuku Harou," she whispered, releasing her sword with the blade pointed down. The slid downward and dissolved into the ground, causing ripples to emerge from the spot. It took it a moment, but from the exact spot, a ribbon of water twisted itself around Hisana's arm and she smiled at Renji.

She pushed her arm forward and spiral of water shot towards him, and he could only move away, but Hisana twisted and commanded it with her fingers to follow him. Renji found it impossible to attack water, seeing as it just spilt and went around Zabimaru.

With a close of her fingers, the water formed a circle around Renji and closed him in with water. Hisana counted to twenty and let him down, but he got up and had Zabimaru attack her from all different directions. She shunpo'd around, dodging it. That was her sword's weakness. It could attack, but it took too much time to construct a shield on the battlefield.

Zabimaru, in its long state, was able to touch her neck ever so slightly, making her freeze. "You fought well, Hisana-sama. I would say you are good enough to become a seated officer."

She nodded, and they contacted Byakuya. The rest of the day was spent finding what seat Hisana was supposed to be at, and she ranked second. But, by the end of the day, she was ready to fall asleep. Byakuya led her to the Sixth Division Office, where he made her sit down on the couch. She fell asleep on the couch, snuggling up to warm herself.

"_Byakuya-sama!" Hisana was yelling, but his back was turned to her. She was bleeding, from everywhere, but she could see the person who had done this to her. The only person she saw was Byakuya, and his sword was drawn and bloody. She kept screaming his name, feeling her voice become raw. When he finally turned around, a Hollow faced her, in face of her husband._

_She couldn't find Seishuku Harou, her only weapon. She knew kidoh, but she had not used in forever. She couldn't use it right now, when she needed it most. She wept, holding onto herself tightly. She was going to die and become a Hollow, all because she had followed Byakuya._

_She couldn't breathe and she hurt badly, due to her injuries. The Hollow was approaching her swiftly and with a quick flash of, what could only be Senbonzakura, the Hollow was gone. She felt arms circle around her, holding her close to a broad chest that she was all too familiar with. _

"_Byakuya-sama!" she yelled, struggling against his arms, not processing that it was he. "Byakuya-sama!"_

"Hisana," he breathed into her ear, holding her tightly. "It's okay, I'm right here. I'm right here, you're safe. You're safe." He kissed her jaw, and her yells became sobs. She clutched onto him, looking up at him as she slowed down to just cries.

"B-Byakuya-sama," she said, looking at him. She continued to hold onto him, and he wrapped his arms around her, sitting down against one of the walls of the office. He opened his legs a bit and put her in the opening he made. He wrapped his arms around her, looking down at her. She buried her face in his chest, thankful for his presence all around her.

"What happened, Hisana?" he asked her, stroking her back lightly. She relaxed, still crying slightly. She knew she had to tell him, and now was a good time, where no one could overhear from her own house.

"I was hurt, as if I had been in a bad battle, and there was no one there, except for you. You were facing away and Senbonzakura was full of blood. I was calling out your name, and you turned around, but it wasn't you. It was a Hollow. I couldn't find Seishuku Harou, and I was weaponless. It was approaching me, and your shikai defeated it. And then I woke up. I know it sounds far from scary, but I was terrified," she said quietly, and he hugged her close.

"Regardless, it was just a dream, and you're safe now," he said, kissing her forehead. "You're safe now." He didn't move, completely content in his current position.

"Remember when I used to have nightmares about Rukia, and what would happen to her if I didn't find her?" she asked, looking up at him. "I'd always cry and scream and have a rage in my sleep, and you would come into my room and hold me while I wept, hating myself for leaving her. You didn't care, and you would just hold me, telling me it wasn't my fault and that I was okay."

"I remember those nights clearly," he said, holding her close. "I love you, Hisana."

"I love you, Byakuya." And with that, Hisana leaned up and kissed her husband on the lips.

**A/N: Awwww. That was cute! What with Hisana being all, "I'm scared" and Byakuya being all, "You're okay. I love you." Anyway, I know Hisana's turning out sort of Mary-Sue-ish (that could also just be me) but she'll have flaws. They are just slow to emerge. I DON'T OWN BLEACH. TITE KUBO DOES.**

**Zammy: Thanks for the review and I plan on updating often!**

**Forme: Isn't this couple just awesome? Thanks for the review!**

**CherryIzzy and Shanny - thank you so much for being my lovely betas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty-eight hours Hisana had spent with her sister. She would get up in the morning and get ready for the day, right away going to Rukia. They would talk for the first hour about Hisana, and then Hisana would leave and do her regular duties. She would then return and talk about Rukia. Hisana learned about Kurosaki Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, and others. And then, Rukia was moved.

Hisana took it proudly, knowing there was nothing she could do. She continued doing whatever her husband and Abarai Renji asked of her, without a single problem. However, on the fifteenth day of this, Hisana was sleeping. She hadn't got sleep the night before due to the various shouts her servants were having about who was best to wait on her since Aimi was gone, for a period of time.

"Kuchiki-sama!" a Shinigami said, barging into her room. Hisana bolted upright and looked around, fumbling for her zanpakuto. "There's been a break in, of ryoka; you're supposed to report to your taichou as soon as possible." Hisana nodded, muttering a brief word of thanks. She grabbed Seishuku Harou, just in case. She shunpo'd to Byakuya's office where she found her husband.

"Byakuya-sama," she said, looking at her captain. He turned to face her, holding her close to his body for a moment. He seemed pained, and she had a feeling of what he was going to say.

"There are five ryoka, and all divisions are on high-alert, to find and capture them. I cannot forbid you from fighting, Hisana. It would be wrong of me, as you are as Shinigami as I am. I can, however, tell you to be careful and if you come back to me in pieces, I'll never forgive you," he said, looking down at her.

"I will come back safely, Byakuya-sama. I feel I am worthy to start fighting again, and I do not need you worrying over me day and night," she said, meaning no disrespect.

"Hisana, I'm serious. Don't get hurt."

"I am also serious, Byakuya-sama. I will not take on anyone who I fear is above my level, that I promise you."

"Still, be careful."

"Byakuya-sama…"

"Hisana."

She continued to hold onto him, not saying a word. "Why are they here?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo is the only ryoka I know of, is here to rescue Kuchiki Rukia," he told her softly. She nodded, looking down. She hated Byakuya for talking about Rukia as if he was not married to his sister, as if Rukia was just some random girl from another squad.

"Why do you speak of Rukia-san like that?!" she cried, looking up at him.

"I have no emotional attachment to her, and she is a failure of the Kuchiki clan," he said, glaring at her.

"If I had given my power to a boy who's family was about to be killed, when I was injured, would you be talking about me in the same manner?! Would I just be another failure?!?!" she said, her eyes growing big.

"Hisana, it's not the same thing!"

"Then how is it different, Byakuya-sama?! How?!?!"

"I only adopted her because of you!"

"Then by all means, throw her back into Inuzuri!"

"Hisana, you will stop this now! I am a head noble, and you are my wife. We can **not** afford to bend the law because of our emotional attachment to those who do not stand by it!"

Hisana looked away, and Byakuya looked at her, stroking her back.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," she said lightly, before pulling away from him and running out of the office. Byakuya looked after her and sighed.

--

"Ishida-kun," Inoue said, looking at him. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," he said, looking around. "We better go find a save place to spend the night." With that, he left. Inoue, who was looking ahead, didn't see him leave. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"Ishida-kun?" she questioned, before looking up at the sky. She started to walk, holding herself. "Ishida-kun, where are you?" he said, looking around at her surroundings. She was careful to not be too loud, seeing as there was still Shinigamis scouting for the ryokas. Inoue, although she told herself to be strong, she knew that if a high-level Shinigami came, she would stand no chance against them.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" Hisana asked. She wasn't mocking the girl – she actually felt sorry for having to battle her. Inoue turned around and her eyes went wide with shock.

"Rukia-san?" Inoue asked, seeing as Hisana had her hair up and with that, she looked remarkably like Rukia. Hisana shook her head.

"Kuchiki Hisana, 3rd seat of Sixth Division," she said, looking at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?"

"Inoue Orihime," Inoue said, looking up at Hisana. She was confused. Hisana was actually having a talk with her, when she was probably out to battle her, due to her taichou's orders.

"Gomen nasai, Inoue," she said, looking down. "I have to fight you." With that, she pulled out Seishuku Harou. She sighed, and Inoue's eyes opened wide.

"Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon! Santen Kesshun! Watashi wa kyozetsu suru!" Inoue said quickly, in just enough time for her to block Hisana's attack with Seishuku Harou. Hisana shunpo'd backwards, before closing her eyes.

"Saezuru, Seishuku Harou," she whispered, dropping her zanpakuto. It dissolved, and this time, it was quicker. She used her mind, pushing the water at the shield. It rebounded, and Hisana shunpo'd out of the way. This time, she used a little less water, and it hit her, making her become out of breath for a moment.

Inoue watched her, keeping her sword. She didn't want to use Tsubaki, but she would if she had to. Hisana watched her, not attacking her.

"Interesting technique, Inoue Orihime, I must say. I would talk to you more about it, if I could," she said, "but, I'm under strict orders to fight all ryoka."

Inoue's eyes were wide and she looked up at Hisana. Hisana offered her a small smile, before commanding Seishuku Harou to slowly creep around the shield and make a bubble around Inoue's mouth and nose, so she was unable to breath. Inoue's eyes widened and for moment, before the water fell and an anguished cry escaped Hisana.

"Ishida Uryuu," he said, looking at her, "the last Quincy." Hisana was holding her arm, trying to keep the blood from dripping out. Byakuya was going to be so mad at her for getting injured.

"Kuchiki Hisana, 3rd seat of the Sixth Division," she said, bowing her head slightly. Ishida's eyes narrowed in dislike.

"Why aren't you trying to stop them from executing Kuchiki Rukia?" Ishida said. "Isn't that a little rude to do to your younger sister? Aren't you supposed to protect her?"

"Quincy, I advise you to keep out of matters you don't understand," she snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm pretty sure as far as I could tell, big sisters are supposed to protect little sisters, and not let them die," he said, and Hisana took a deep breath.

"I can not go against the law. If it is the law, then so be it. It's her fault, and she needs to pay for her crimes!" Hisana said, glaring at him. Ishida's eyes opened wide.

"I don't get you, Shinigami. She is your own sister, and you're telling me that she deserves to die?" he asked, pushing up his glasses.

She didn't respond. Instead, she made Seishuku Harou drench him as she shunpo'd around. He was firing his arrows, but she was confusing his sense of direction due to the fact she was shooting Seishuku Harou's water around him and not ever once shooting it from the same direction.

Ishida growled, upset at this. Finally, Hisana stopped and forced the water to stay over his nose and mouth. He collapsed, and once Hisana was sure he was unconscious – not dead – she sealed Seishuku Harou. Seeing a sixth squad member, she called him over and requested the fourth squad to come and heal the ryoka.

"Hai!" he said, and in a few minutes the ryoka were being lifted onto stretchers. Unohana was smiling, looking at Hisana. Hisana was looking down.

"You did a very good job here, Hisana-san, but the ryoka will be okay," Unohana said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Hisana looked up.

"You know that I don't like injuring people whom haven't actually done anything. It's also a lot harder for me, especially since their only goal is to rescue my sister," Hisana said quietly.

"Have you talked to Kuchiki-taichou about this?" Unohana asked, leading Hisana away from where her squad members were trying to listen to their conversation. Hisana nodded her head slightly.

"He's made it very clear that Rukia-san is a failure of the Kuchiki House and that for not following the law, she deserves whatever punishment befalls her for it," she said quietly. "I do not want to return home tonight, seeing as he will try to talk with me and I'm not sure I can talk with him."

"He has a rather unseen difficulty to see the right thing…"

"I can not talk to him about it, though, Unohana-taichou. He says he loves me, and I know he does, but he does not speak about Rukia as if she's my sister. It hurts me, and he plainly told me this morning that she is just his adoptive sister."

"But that is all she is to him."

"When around me, however, he could speak with some feeling, not as if he's just someone who had to adopt her because his wife who had been gone for fifteen years wanted it."

"I'm truly sorry, Hisana-san."

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou. You do not want to be troubled by this, and this is a private matter and it should be conducted as such."

"Hisana-san…Don't be afraid to talk to me, though. It does not matter if it is a public or private matter; everyone needs someone to talk to every now and then."

"Arigato," Hisana said, before leaving Unohana alone. Unohana gazed after the girl and sighed. Although Byakuya and Hisana loved each other, Unohana could tell both of them had communication problems.


	4. Chapter 4

Byakuya stared at his wife, who was setting the table for their dinner. He watched her, noticing that she was also dressed in a pink kimono, not the hakama she went to work in. She lowered her eyes and sighed. He looked up at her.

"That is the servants' duty, not yours, Hisana," he said, his voice tense. Hisana ignored him, continuing to set the table. "Let the servants do it." Hisana sat down in seiza and grabbed her tea, sipping it slowly. "Hisana, what is wrong?"

She looked down and proceeded to eat, not saying a word. Byakuya growled, and the servants bowed to him, leaving the two alone. Hisana didn't reply. The only thing she said was, "Your food will get cold if you don't eat soon."

He ate, watching her. "It is because I refer to Kuchiki Rukia as if she's no longer a part of my life, right? Well, I've got something to tell you – she will be erased in a few days' time, and then she will be no more. She will only be a memory."

Hisana stiffened and she glared up at her husband. "Thank you for saying that, _Kuchiki_ Byakuya-_sama_." She stopped eating and just glared him. The two who were in seiza were staring at each other. Hisana was the first to look away.

"How is this different before you come back? It is exactly the same – only you've had the privilege of talking to her."

"A cold unfeeling man such as yourself would not understand if I even told you," she snapped. "You may not love your sister, but I love her. You will never be able to change that."

"But eventually you forget about her. You forget about everything. Time heals wounds, especially those which are out of our control."

"When I die, I hope you tell yourself that to keep you from spilling a single tear," she sneered, still eating.

"That is different."

"I guess it is. I'm Hisana, she's Rukia. Hisana's your wife, and Rukia is just a small thing your wife wanted. Two very different things," she snapped, trying to remain calm.

"You are right."

Hisana's eyes went wide and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Before she could lose control, she started to clean up dinner. The servants protested but Hisana ignored them. When she returned to the room, Byakuya faced his back to her.

"I understand your feelings, Hisana. However, mine don't mirror those. Kuchiki Rukia is more than a pawn to me, but she will soon –"

A loud sound echoed throughout the room. It was the sound of skin hitting skin. It was the sound of _the_ Kuchiki Byakuya being slapped. He looked at her. Actually, he stared at her. Hisana's cheeks were red because of the anger she had and the fact she had just slapped her husband.

For five minutes the two stayed like that. Hisana's face didn't change and Byakuya didn't drop his stare. Hisana shifted, knowing without him speaking, he was very displeased with her display. He didn't shift his gaze once and it made her feel uncomfortable. Did he even blink?

_Holier than thou_ was the exact words Hisana would describe her husband at the moment. Her eyes were looking down and Byakuya still hadn't moved. It was driving her crazy. She looked up at him, before bowing her head and not looking at him.

"Gomen nasai, Byakuya-sama – that was wrong of me," she said and she heard Byakuya shift. He tilted her chin up, making her look up at him. Her eyes were watering and she didn't want to face her husband's eyes, but he made her.

"Hisana, forgive me. It is wrong for me to speak of Kuchiki Rukia in such a manner. I just don't usually…"

"You don't usually speak of those who are no longer worthy of the Kuchiki name," she whispered. "I know. But please, do not make it seem as if my sister committed a crime because that was running through her bones at the time. It was in order to save four humans from a Hollow – in order to do her job as a Shinigami."

"I still cannot change it."

"And I'm not asking you to, Byakuya-sama. But you are always speaking about her as if she is not my sister, and I'm asking you to stop it," she said, trembling. He watched her, and she looked at him with a perfectly indifferent face.

"I will, if I can remember it," he said, letting go of her. "It is time for your bath, Hisana. I will not keep you."

"I took it early – this morning."

"Why?"

"Rukia's execution is the day after tomorrow."

"And this provokes you to change your routine…Hisana, don't tell me that you…"

She looked away and Byakuya stared at her. He grabbed her arm pulling her close. "You visited her, didn't you?"

Hisana shook her head. "No, Byakuya-sama. I may have spoken to the Commander-General about it, but I swear I didn't visit her!"

He let her go, before storming off. Hisana sighed and went off to get ready for sleep. He was being a jerk and she couldn't figure it out.

--

Hisana, once in the comfort of her room and in the safety of her bed, let the tears fall. There had to be something troubling him, and he didn't feel the need to talk to her about it. Then again, he'd been like that ever since Hisana could remember. Had she really thought he changed?

No, she didn't. She just hoped he had. She hoped that they could communicate without tears or anger. They could, but not with matters such as these. Was her request that unreasonable? When he was in her company, he should act as if Rukia was something to him, just not a prisoner who was going to die.

_How is this different from the time before you left?_

She kept her eyes closed tight, trying to prevent herself from crying more. She heard her servants leave the room, which caused her to pull the blankets over her head. Byakuya walked over to the futon and pulled the covers back. He looked at her tear stained face and gripped her elbow, forcing her stay like that.

Slowly, Byakuya leaned over and gently kissed the tear trails away. She let him, her large blue eyes watching him with every move he made. He then kissed her lips, pressing himself close to her.

"Hisana…" he whispered, pushing her hair out of her face. She nodded slightly and he pulled her close. He laid a soft, feather kiss on her lips, which she returned. His hands moved down to her hips, and she wrapped hers around his neck. They continued to kiss like this, before Byakuya pushed her kimono off her shoulders and discarded it completely. His hands roamed her body, touching everything he could.

Hisana's eyes closed with the delight of her husband touching her again. He deepened the kiss, and Hisana let him. Her hands, after a while of this, tugged at his belt, getting it undone. She pushed his own hakama off, laying her hands on his chest.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" he questioned, which got a small smile from her. He returned the kiss, his fingers gently slipping into her. She moaned, and after a bit of this, he pulled away from her completely. She watched him, nodding her head slightly. He then poised himself above her, and in a brief moment, the two bodies of man and wife became one.

Hisana knew two things as she let him have his way – _One: He's making up for being a jerk. Two: He's been away from me far too long._ Of course, she thought the same for herself, but she wasn't going to admit that out loud. She just enjoyed this, knowing that this was only one way Byakuya would show his love.

Byakuya kissed her again, causing her to smile. After a few more moments, they both came together, in unison. He pulled out of her, before lying on the futon next to her. "Do you forgive me?"

She laughed, pulling the blankets over both of them. "You're silly, for a noble man. I've already forgiven you, and this wasn't necessary. That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. But, in order to make you happy – I do forgive you."

He grinned, looking at her face that was covered with sweat. He pulled her close, and she snuggled up to his chest, letting her eyelids slowly close. He rubbed her back, watching her fall asleep. He knew he was going to fall asleep too, but he wanted to watch her as long as possible.

_She looks so peaceful in her sleep. I've seen this look three times – when we got married, when she and I shared the same bed, and now. It's rare; she's usually worrying for Rukia. It makes me hurt to say what I did, and then see her cry. I bet she knows that something's troubling me…And there is, rightfully. That ryoka – Kurosaki Ichigo – defeated a 3__rd__ seat. Not just any third seat – third seat of the 11__th__ division. I'm afraid I'm going to have to fight him. It's not like I'm afraid of fighting him, it's that I'm afraid for Hisana. If she picks up both our reiatsu, she's going to freak out and not be able to think properly. I don't want her to worry so much._

_It's bad for her. I've tried speaking about it before, but she just smiles and walks on, as if nothing's the matter. That's what I love about her, is that she can always smile a true smile. I love everything about her. Her size, although most people complain is too short for a tall man like me, is perfect. I wouldn't want it any other way. People often pick out the flaws in other, to fix the flaws in themselves. Living with Hisana, I know her flaws. She tends not to speak her mind, unless it's for someone else. She tends to apologize too quickly for something that should have rightfully been done. She also has an inability to talk to new people and make friends. She cries too easily. She laughs too little. She smiles too much. She thinks people can't hear or see her, but that is a mistake…_

In this thought process, somewhere, Byakuya fell asleep. He kept his arm around Hisana, and when the servants returned to the room, they smiled. At least their boss loved his wife and was good at making her stop crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Hisana laughed, looking up at the fukutaichou of the sixth squad

Hisana laughed, looking up at the fukutaichou of the sixth squad. They were in the Kuchiki garden, with Renji in a tree and Hisana lying down on the ground. Byakuya was running late, and Renji was ordered to tell her that. Of course, Hisana had insisted that Renji stay with her for a bit so here they were.

What had made Hisana laugh was Renji's question – _How is it to live with Kuchiki-taichou? I mean, he's like a stone wall._ She had to think a moment for her reply.

"Well, it's not all 'let's go out and party' but it's not that bad either. No one would know this – so I'm going to share top secret news of Kuchiki Byakuya – he's actually nice to me." Hisana laughed and Renji chuckled.

"For someone who's married to him, you're pretty relaxed," he said, watching her. She grinned up at him.

"I have to be. Otherwise it'd be impossible to be around both of us."

"How did you two meet, anyway?"

Hisana smiled. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

"I abandoned Rukia, for obvious reasons. When I went to Inuzuri, my health was already ailing, causing my reiatsu to leak out more and more. I met a Shinigami in there, and he felt my reiatsu and talked to me about it. He told me to join the academy, which I did without a second thought. It couldn't be any worse than Inuzuri, could it?

"I was placed in the advanced division, and I graduated like a regular student there. I got placed into Sixth Squad, which Byakuya-sama was currently third seat of. We met every now and then, and then the fukutaichou of the squad got killed in a battle. Byakuya-sama was promoted, and we had brief contact through there. He began to talk to me more and more, little by little.

"I don't remember it exactly, but he started to take me on long strolls and we held hands. It's like a human drama. I didn't say a single word of my sickness – I still have yet to figure out what it was. He asked me to marry him, and I realized that he was going against everything he and his family stood for by just asking. I couldn't refuse, so I agreed.

"Our wedding was beautiful. It was beyond those of a normal one. All his relatives were there, and you know he has a lot. They looked at me as if I was dirt, but I didn't care. It was my wedding day, and nothing could destroy it. We got married, and then he became captain. My health degraded fast and we thought I was going to die."

"Unohana-taichou forced me into a hospital, and for five years I stayed there. Byakuya-sama made arrangements for me to go to the country, and I left Seireitei. Then his cousin asked me to visit. I couldn't refuse. And then, I came back."

"Kuchiki-taichou seems depressed each time someone brings up a family…Do you know why?"

Hisana shrugged and shook her head slightly, although she knew that Renji could probably figure out that something she knew did affect the way her husband acted.

"I don't know."

Renji was silent and Hisana was too. Renji brought up the next subject. "Have you ever thought of achieving bankai?"

Hisana's eyes went wide. "I never really tried or thought about it. It'd be great, but I don't know if I can do it. Seishuku Harou, it's sort of hard to talk to him at all."

"I think you should try to achieve bankai – even if it doesn't work. I mean, don't try to rush it, and just try to get Seishuku Harou to materialize, even if he won't. It's worth a try, isn't it?"

Hisana shrugged slightly, before nodding. "I guess so, Abarai-fukutaichou." He smiled; glad he at least made her consider the chance of trying to achieve bankai.

"Oh, shit!" Renji said, getting down from the tree. "I have to go, my apologizes, Hisana-san." With that, he was gone. Hisana sighed, and decided to go inside. She made a beeline for the kitchen and announced that she wanted to cook.

The cook shook her head. "Of course not, Hisana-sama – Kuchiki-sama would be mad if you cooked for him. It's my job," she insisted, keeping everything away from Hisana. Hisana sighed, before walking dejectedly back out into the room, looking up as her husband entered.

"How was your day, Hisana?" he asked, smiling at her. She grinned, before walking over to him. She undid his captain haori, and took Senbonzakura, putting it in his bedroom. He had always let her do this, with a little amount of protesting, but after the day he had, he was glad to have her take care of things, and be able to sit down and relax.

"It was acceptable," she said, instantly becoming more serious. She had just remembered what tomorrow was. It was Rukia's execution. During the last few days it had been hectic – Zaraki Kenpachi was defeated by a ryoka, Abarai Renji had been defeated by the same ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo, and they were still trying to figure out Aizen's murderer. During this time, Byakuya had been busy and Hisana had been keeping out of the way.

"You're not coming with me tomorrow," Byakuya stated, referring to the fact that he was going to attend Rukia's execution. Hisana looked up, her mouth open wide and her mind struggling to grasp words that would put the unfairness she felt into coherent words. "I will not allow you to see your own sister die, after you have searched endlessly for her."

"Byakuya-sama, I want to go," she protested, biting her lip slightly as she watched him tense up. He would remain stubborn on this, just as Hisana would remain stubborn on her point of view too. Rukia was her sister, wasn't she? Wasn't it fair for her to bid her sister goodbye, especially after the little time she had with her?

"Hisana, I don't want you to see that. You will not have the last image of your sister being one of her dying. I refuse to allow it, no matter what the reason or who you are." He would listen to her cry because of the last image of Rukia in her mind. It would be better for both parties, wouldn't it? Rukia would die in somewhat peace and Hisana was able to know Byakuya did all he could do for her.

Hisana kept her eyes lowered and nodded. "Shall we have dinner?" she asked, and was glad when he nodded. As they sat, Hisana kept her eyes down on the plate and Byakuya just ate his meal. No one said a word. Despite the fact Hisana knew his reasons for not letting her go, she wouldn't just let it pass. Her sister, whom she had searched for so long, was going to die. It didn't seem fair, but Hisana would keep her composure. At least until she was in private.

"I'm going to retire to bed," she announced, standing up. She walked over to where Byakuya was, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed her forehead, before running his hands through his hair. Hisana's bright blue eyes watched him and he sighed, nodding.

"Goodnight, Hisana. I'll wake before I get up tomorrow. You will attend all of your normal duties. For you, tomorrow is just another ordinary day," he said. She nodded, walking to the doorway. She smiled slightly back at him.

"Goodnight, Byakuya-sama."

She walked swiftly to her room where a servant helped her dress for bed. She waited until she dismissed her servant before letting the tears stream down her cheeks. If she cried tonight, hopefully, no tears would be wasted on tomorrow.

Eventually, Hisana cried herself to sleep. She soothed herself, trying to reason that it was the right thing, even if she knew Rukia was in a sense, innocent. She would not dwell on it tomorrow.

**A/N: Ooo, getting the exciting part. Thanks to my lovely betas, CherryIzzy and Shanny. Thanks for all reviews and I know it's been a month since I've updated, but I got busy and I also had a severe case of writers block. Sorry for all those who were following and I just suddenly died. I'll try to update more frequently now.**

**Beta's note: YO. IT BE I, THE MAGNIFICENT IZZY, HIJACKING THIS CHAPTER! Y'all better be giving good reviews to my precious Kri, or I'll stalk you until you do. –smile- that is all! **


End file.
